A flow distributor may be used to distribute a fluid flow according to various embodiments. For example, with regards to an electrolytic chlorine generator (ECG), a flow distributor may distribute a flow from a tube to an annular flow path defined between an inner electrode and an outer electrode for chlorinating salt water. A plurality of radially extending holes may be disposed in the flow distributor to route the flow to the annular flow path. The ECG may chlorinate the salt water to prevent fouling within a system which uses the salt water, such as for example, a system for a submarine. The flow distributor may experience various loads associated with a submarine.